DESCRIPTION: The Neuroimaging Core will provide access to a variety of magnetic resonance imaging modalities, including structural MRI, functional MRI, diffusion imaging, and spectroscopy. These modalities will be available on either of two 1.5 Tesla clinical or research instruments for use in humans, and on a 7.0 Tesla system for animal studies. While many fMRI centers have acquired higher field scanner for human use, 1.5 Tesla is certainly adequate and working at this field strength capitalizes on a decade of experience in clinical MRI. In addition to access to scanning, the Core will provide consultation and training in experimental design, including task activation studies for fMRI, data analysis, informatics for remote data access, and desensitization procedures to improve the success of scanning in children. Physically, the Core will be located at the Clinical MRI Facilities of Children?s National Medical Center and at Human and Animal MRI Research Facilities at Georgetown University Medical Center. Data acquired are stored at either institution will be accessible via networked DICOM databases. Both human scanning facilities have visual and auditory stimulus presentation systems, though it is unclear whether these are interchangeable.